My Light
by Yuzuru Tenshi
Summary: [Chap-04 Up]"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku..." katanya tanpa ragu, "...Sakura!" Bahkan tak ada kata cinta./ Mungkin sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi ini nyata! Bahkan ia lebih buruk dari kaba-kabar burung tersebut. Miris bukan? Ya, dari seseorang yang dipuja dan didamba menjadi seorang biang masalah dan dijauhi./Aku tidak akan begitu menghawatirkanmu jika orang itu bukan dia![AU]
1. Chapter 1

2.920 Words

.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku..." katanya tanpa ragu, "...Sakura!" ia menatap gadis yang berada dihadapannya semakin _intens_ dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura –gadis itu– dengan cepat menatap cowok dihadapannya ketika _dia_ mengatakannya. Tiba-tiba ia gugup –lebih gugup dari sebelumnya ketika cowok itu mengajaknya untuk janjian di taman belakang sepulang sekolah. Sakura tidak percaya cowok seperti_ dia_ menginginkan dirinya sebagai kekasih. _Bahkan tak ada kata cinta, maksudku seperti 'Aku menyukai mu, jadilah pacarku!' setidaknya seperti itu, _batin gadis itu_. _Sakura merasakan wajahnya mulai menghangat dan ia yakin kini wajahnya telah bersemu merah. Apa lagi mengingat sekarang mereka hanya berdua, di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi dengan langit yang mulai gelap.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura _dia_ malah menyeringai dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan pembawaannya yang _cool_.

Seringaian cowok dihadapannya membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, ia cepat-cepat berpaling dari kedua mata yang menatapnya _intents_ itu. "A– ak– Aku..." Sakura benar-benar gugup, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya, yang ada hanya sebuah cicitan yang terdengar aneh ditelinganya sendiri.

Pemuda dihadapannya itu menyeringai lebih lebar, kemudian dengan perlahan mendekati Sakura. Dengan refleks gadis itu mundur seiring langkah kaki pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan pernyataan yang berhasil membuatnya gugup setengah mati itu.

_Pluk!_

Tangan yang kuat dan besar itu tepat mendarat dikedua sisi bahu Sakura, menahannya untuk tidak menjauh lagi. Wajah itu mendekat, gadis berambut merah muda sewarna _bubblegum_ itu menatap cowok dihadapannya dengan mata membulat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat baju yang tepat diatas dadanya sendiri, menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh cowok tampan dihadapannya. Mata mereka yang kontras saling bertemu. _Apa _dia_ akan men..._

_Cup!_

Sakura masih membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, sekedar untuk mengedipkan mata saja pun tidak. Cowok yang diketahuinya tak pernah bersikap lembut pada siapapun itu –terutama kepada perempuan– kini berada tak beberapa senti darinya, menguarkan aroma maskulinnya yang khas. Tengah mencium dahi lebarnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Tak peduli bahwa dahi lebar Sakura merupakan bahan ejekan teman-temannya semasa sekolah dasar dulu.

Kemudian ia melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, barulah Sakura mampu berkedip. Mengucek-ngucek matanya tak percaya. Seolah-olah dengan itu ia akan terbangun dari mimpinya yang er... indah?

Tidak, ini nyata.

Kini seringaian yang biasa ditampilkan pemuda berwajah tampan itu tak ada lagi disana, bergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihat sakura sebelum ini serta tatapan mata yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Senyuman yang tak pernah dipamerkan pada orang lain kecuali keluarganya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat gadis mana pun pingsan dibuatnya, kecuali gadis ini. Ya... senyuman yang hanya diberikan pada gadis manis ini seorang selain keluarganya, yang mampu menahan gejolak tak tertahankan yang berasal dari dirinya.

Sebenarnya tidak, bahkan saat itu juga rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan seketika. Tapi ia mampu menahannya. Dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat cowok itu memilihnya diantara ribuan gadis lain yang menatapnya dengan penuh damba.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura_...!_" katanya singkat. Kemudian ia melepaskan pengangannya dari Sakura.

"Eeh...?" Sakura bingung.

Cowok itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Sa–" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, hendak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Ia berhenti dan menoleh sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan kembali meninggalkan gadis itu, "sudah jelas bukan? Kau diam dan aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk sesuatu yang saat ini pun sudah jelas."

Sakura terdiam membatu ditempat. Menatap punggung tegap itu yang semakin menjauh. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mulai menyentuh dahinya, tempat yang baru saja didarati oleh bibir _dia_. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih mencengkram bajunya sendiri. Detak jantungnya masih sama cepatnya pada saat _kejadian_ tadi berlangsung. Terutama pada saat ia mulai mengingatnya lagi.

Dia_ bukan orang yang ku kenal selama ini. Ahh... sebenarnya _dia_ itu siapa?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Light © Yuzuru Tenshi**

**© 2014**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Gendre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**AU/AT/Fanon/Straight**

**Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

**Summary : **

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku..." katanya tanpa ragu, "...Sakura!"_ Bahkan tak ada kata cinta./_ Mungkin sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi ini nyata! Bahkan ia lebih buruk dari kaba-kabar burung tersebut. Miris bukan? Ya, dari seseorang yang dipuja dan didamba menjadi seorang biang masalah dan dijauhi./Aku tidak akan begitu menghawatirkanmu jika orang itu bukan _dia_!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

"Apa benar yang mereka katakan, Sakura?" selidik Ino tepat setelah orang-orang yang mengerubuni sahabat merah mudanya pergi dengan cara diusirnya. Wajar, gadis yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Sakura ini memang kerap kali bersikap _bossy_ dan memanfaatkan kepopuleran dan parasnya yang bak seorang _barbie_.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Kikuk.

"Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini aku mendengar kabarmu dengan _dia_. Kau tahu aku mudah mendapatkan informasi terbaru, heh?" tanyanya lagi.

Ya, Sakura tahu benar itu. Mengingat Ino yang seorang populer, dikerubuni orang-orang populer, serta menjalin hubungan spesial dengan orang yang tak kalah populer dengannya. Coba ingat, siapakah penyebar gosip-gosip dikalangan siswa-siswi sekolah? Tentunya orang-orang populer sekolah.

"Tampaknya gosip itu benar," lanjut Ino yakin, ketika melihat gelagat Sakura yang tak biasa. "Aku bukannya apa-apa Sakura, kau tahu aku peduli padamu! Bukankah baru pertama kali ini kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Kau belum berpengalaman, Sakura. Ak–"

"Ino–"

"Aku belum selesai! Aku tidak akan begitu menghawatirkanmu jika orang itu bukan _dia_! Kau tidak begitu mengerti laki-laki, bagaimana jika _dia_ hanya mempermainkanmu, Saku–"

"–Ino!" potong Sakura cepat, sebelum Ino memotongnya lagi. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Jadi, jangan khawatirkan aku seperti itu," katanya pelan. Sebenarnya terharu dengan sikap sahabat satunya itu.

"Hhh..." Ino mendesah. "Aku cuma mau mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak lupa _dia_ itu siapa, Sakura!" gadis berambut _blonde_ itu melipat tangannya di dada.

Sakura sedikit berjengit. "Hmm..." ia mengangguk dan menghindari tatapan Ino.

Sakura memang tahu itu. _Dia_ itu orang seperti apa. Mereka memang benar-benar berbeda. _Dia_ populer, tampan, jenius, selalu disayang oleh para _sensei_, orang yang menyenangkan, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan kaya, tapi itu dulu. _Dulu_, sewaktu mereka masih sekolah dasar. Saat memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, _dia_ melanjutkan ke sekolah swasta elit yang paling tersohor. Dan pada saat itulah Sakura dan yang lainnya mendengar kabar-kabar buruk tentangnya. Mulai dari nilai-nilai anjlok, suka berkelahi, kasar, bermasalah dengan guru, langganan ruang konseling, acap kali sering diancam untuk di DO dan dijauhi oleh orang-orang.

Awalnya teman-temannya yang satu sekolah dulu sulit untuk percaya, tapi mereka telah menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri saat ia melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas ke sekolah negeri lagi, kembali bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya. Mungkin sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi ini nyata! Bahkan ia lebih buruk dari kaba-kabar burung tersebut. Miris bukan? Ya, dari seseorang yang dipuja dan didamba menjadi seorang biang masalah dan dijauhi.

Ino menatap sahabatnya dalam-dalam, penuh selidik, menyadari Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sakura," katanya pelan dengan nada membujuk.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali menatap kedua mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang menatapnya lekat-lekat, terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya yang memiriskan. "A– Aku–"

"Hmmm...?" Ino semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Tak peduli dengan tatap-tatapan orang yang mulai memenuhi kelas mereka pagi ini.

"Ahh... baiklah, _Pig!_ Aku kalah," serunya mengalah dan mendesah pelan.

"Ceritakan padaku, Sakura. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi," desak Ino

Sakura menatap sekeliling ragu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak akan datang sebelum tiga puluh menit berlalu," tambah Ino.

"Baiklah," kemudian gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu mulai menceritakan kisahnya pada Ino dengan panjang lebar.

Mulai sejak mereka masuk kelas XI, Sakura memang menyadari tatapan-tatapan _dia_ pada dirinya, baik dikelas saat pelajaran maupun tidak, ataupu diluar kelas saat _dia_ dengan teman-teman_nya_ dan begitu juga dengan Sakura –meskipun gadis itu tidak begitu yakin. Ya, di sekolah ini _dia_ memang mempunyai beberapa orang teman, teman-temannya saat di sekolah dasar dulu. Yang mau menerima_nya_ apa adanya, tak peduli siapa _dia_ _dulu_ dan seperti apa _dia sekarang_.

Kemudian beberapa hari belakangan ini _dia_ menyisipkan sebuah surat di loker Sakura yang berisikan untuk mengajak gadis itu bertemu di taman belakang sepulang sekolah. Awalnya Sakura tidak mau percaya bahwa yang mengirim surat itu adalah _dia_. Ya, Sakura yakin bahwa yang mengerim surat itu adalah dia meskipun tidak ada nama. Tidak banyak berubah, tulisannya masih rapi dan enak dipandang, begitu kontras dengan sikapnya yang kini amburadul. Dan gadis itu tidak begitu terkejut ketika yang ditemuinya dibelakang sekolah memanglah _dia_. Sakura juga tidak melewatkan ceritanya tentang sikap berbeda yang _dia_ tunjukkan padanya serta sentuhan lembut di dahinya yang agak lebar itu.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka saat melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai bersemu merah, "_dia_ benar-benar berbeda dari dulunya. Berani sekali _dia_ menciummu, padahal kulihat kalian tidak pernah berinteraksi kecuali saat sekolah dasar dulu. Itu lain ceritanya," kata Ino penuh penekanan. "Lagi pula kau belum tentu benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan_nya_ Sakura, apalagi kau tidak pernah mengatakan 'iya'," kata Ino yakin, kemudian mereka diam sejenak. "Apa _dia_ sudah menghubungimu sejak saat itu?" tambahnya penasaran.

"Tidak banyak," kali ini Sakura menghindari tatapan Ino lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino curiga.

"Oh, baiklah! Kami memang tidak pernah berhubungan lagi, _dia_ tidak menghubungiku sejak saat itu."

"Oh!" Ino mengibaskan kunciran rambutnya yang jatuh kesisi bahunya dengan agak kesal. "Lalu kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya? Oh! Maksudku, bukankah sudah jelas? Kalian tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa, dan _dia! Dia_ tahu diri bahwa kau menolaknya!"

"Tapi kau tahu _dia_ bilang apa padaku Ino!" Sakura mulai tak sabar, ia melipat tangannya di dada. "Dan lagi, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa kali Ino mendesah tak sabar untuk menghadapi sikap keras kepala sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Hah! Aku yakin itu sebagai tindakan terakhir_nya_, meskipun keterlaluan mengingat siapa kau dan siapa _dia_," Ino masih tetap saja menggerumel tak jelas.

Sakura diam saja. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Ino untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dengan hubungan mereka._ Dia_ memang tidak lagi menghubunginya sejak saat itu. Saat di kelas, ketika mata mereka bertemu pun _dia_ hanya membuang muka. Bahkan saat mereka sedang sendiri-sendiri pun _dia_ tidak menyapa Sakura sepatah kata pun. Kadang Sakura memang berpikir apa _dia_ memang bermaksud mempermainkannya. Tapi kenapa? Rasanya gadis itu tidak pernah berbuat salah pada_nya_, bicara sepatah katapun sebelum ini belum pernah.

Sakura juga tidak merasa bahwa ia menyukai _dia_, walaupun tanpa diminta terkadang bayangan _dia_ saat memintanya menjadi kekasih muncul lagi dilamunan atau dimimpi Sakura. Dan lagi, detak jantungnya berdetak saat didekat _dia_ itu hanya karena teringat sentuhan lembut yang _dia_ berikan. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, dan Sakura yakin itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia melupakan _dia_ dan segala hal yang telah terjadi dengan_nya. _Tapi entah hal apa yang membuatnya merasa berat hati dan tida bisa mengabaikan _dia_ begitu saja setelah sikap lembutnya yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelum ini. Yang jelas sekarang ini Sakura merasa bingung tingkat akut.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, setelah Sakura tidak lagi didatangi oleh bayangangan-bayangan_nya _serta tak begitu banyak lagi orang-orang yang mengubris Sakura tentang hubungannya dengan _dia_, _dia_ malah muncul dan mengajak gadis itu bicara serta menawarkan pulang bersama. Oh! Pertanda apakah ini? Kenapa disaat Sakura mulai menjalani kehidupan normalnya lagi, _dia_ malah datang?

"Baiklah, Sasuke– -_kun,_" Sakura mengangguk dan mencoba untuk memanggil namanya seperti saat di sekolah dasar dulu, memanggil nama_nya_ dengan sufiks -_kun_.

_Dia_ –Uchiha Sasuke– menyeringai. S_enang, eh? _Kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura di depan perpustakaan, kembali pada teman-temannya dengan santai.

Sakura masih menatap punggung itu, Naruto –sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar– dan Sai –sahabanya sejak sekolah menengah atas sekaligus kekasih Ino, tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Sakura balas melambai dan tersenyum.

Tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat Sakura menoleh. "Jadi kau bermaksud melanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya, eh?" ternyata Ino. Gadis itu baru saja keluar perpusatakaan dengan membawa beberapa buku _since_ tebal dipelukannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi seorang _nerd_, Yamanaka-_sama_?" ledek Sakura sambil tertawa kecil, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino manyun, menoleh pada buku-bukunya sebentar. "Tiba-tiba kau meninggalkanku didalam. Ternyata kau menemuinya, jadi aku hanya melanjutkan niatmu dengan buku-buku ini!" kemudian gadis itu mendorong buku yang dipeluknya pada Sakura.

"Huh! Ini kan juga untuk tugas kita!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Ino bersikap sok polos dan tak mengubris Sakura yang sebenarnya tampak menutupi rasa... senangnya?

Entah apa yang membuat waktu berlalu begitu cepat hari itu, atau mungkin karena terbebas dari pelajaran biologi yang biasanya serius dan menegangkan dengan Oro-_sensei_ ditutupi dengan pekerjaan kelompok yang lebih santai?

Sakura tidak tahu ia harus senang atau tidak ketika Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi menggantungnya. Tapi perasaannya terasa lebih ringan dari hari-hari sebelumnya sejak kejadian di taman belakang sekolah itu. Ia merasa sedikit gugup mengingat ia akan pulang bersama Sasuke nanti. Bukan karena orang itu Uchiha Sasuke yang super tampan dan menarik, tapi karena membayangkan ia hanya akan berduaan saja dengan seorang laki-laki nanti. Bukannya tidak terbiasa, karena Sakura cukup sering jalan dengan dua orang laki-laki sekaligus, seperti Naruto dan Sai. Atau berduaan saja dengan Naruto saja atau Sai saja. Tapi ini lain cerita, berduaan dengan orang yang menjalin hubungan khusus denganmu untuk pertama kalinya akan membuatmu gugup bukan?

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia sungguh merasa lega telah mengajak gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk bicara lagi. Diamnya selama ini bukan untuk menggantung Sakura atau hal buruk lainnya. Tapi rasanya sungguh canggung dan malu ketika bertemu Sakura lagi dan bayangan tentang kejadian saat ia mencium gadis itu di taman belakang muncul tiba-tiba ketika melihat wajah manis dan cantiknya yang rupawan. Yah, itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak mampu bicara sejak saat itu.

Dan tentu saja kelakuan nakalnya semakin menjadi-jadi jika dilihat dari pandangan orang-orang. Ia keluar tanpa izin saat pelajaran berlangsung setelah tertangkap basah oleh Sakura ketika ia menatap gadis itu, atau sengaja bolos untuk tidak bertemu gadis itu. Dan itu semua hanya untuk menutupi rasa malu dan wajah meronanya yang tidak mau dilihat siapapun –Oh! Sangat tidak Uchiha, terutama gadis kesanyagannya –Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang sejak lama telah memikat hatinya.

Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Tapi beberapa waktu lalu ia dengan beraninya mengajak gadis itu pulang bersama dan hatinya sungguh lega dan terasa ringan ketika Sakura meresponnya dengan baik. Mungkin memang hal inilah yang harus dilakukannya sejak itu, mengajak Sakura untuk bicara. Sasuke sulit untuk menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sakura melakukan beberapa kesalah saat pekerjaan kelompok dan berhasil membuat Oro-_sensei_ melempar tatapan menusuk padanya. Oke, bukan karena hal terakhir tentunya. Dia yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan saat belajar dan kini melakukannya, aneh bukan?

_Teng. Teng. Teng!_

Bel berbunyi dan helaan napas lega terdengar disana_, Sakura?_

Ya, Sasuke memang terlalu percaya diri akan perasaan Sakura terhadapnya. Wajar saja mengingat ia menyadari dirinya yang begitu memikat serta respon balik Sakura yang membuatnya semakin cpercaya diri. Namun apakah perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke memang seperti itu?

"Baiklah, setelah ini bereskan dan kalian boleh pulang," kata Orochimaru dengan suara misteriusnya yang terdengar seperti desisan seekor ular.

Semuanya dengan semangat membereskan peralatan kelompok mereka dan bersiap pulang.

"Jangan lupa akhir pekan di rumahku ya, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Karin!" ingat Ino pada teman-teman satu kelompoknya dan dibalas dengan jawaban asal-asalan. Akhir pekan malah belajar?

"Sakura, kau dengar tidak?" desak Ino karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eh... iya, iya! Sudah berapa kali kau mengulangnya sejak tadi sih, Ino?" kata Sakura gemas.

"Aku 'kan hanya mengingatkan agar kalian tidak lupa dan tidak pergi kemana-mana di akhir pekan nanti. Apa lagi kau Karin, kerjamu cuma pacaran dengan cowok yang berlidah lebih tajam dari gigi-giginya itu!" kata Ino dengan sadis pada Karin yang menjawab ogah-ogahan dengan gelagat tak akan datang sama sekali.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu seberapa manisnya Suigetsu-_kun_ itu, _ !_" balas Karin, yang lainnya mulai meninggalkan kelas satu-per-satu dengan bosan.

Sakura juga sudah cukup bosan mendengar perdebatan tidak penting yang begitu seringnya antar Ino-Karin ini.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, _PigIno!"_ ia mulai meniggalkan kedua insan cantik nan populer itu.

"_PigIno?_" ulang Karin.

"Oh, Sakura! Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu didepan orang lain!" pekik Ino jengkel pada punggung Sakura. Karin menumpahkan tawanya.

Sakura tak mengubrisnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kau serius mau pulang dengannya?" tanya Ino dari kejauhan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia hampir mencapai ambang pintu dan menoleh, "Eh, aku tidak meninggalkanmu 'kan, Ino? Kau pulang dengan Sai, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah, takut-takut kalau ia malah meninggalkan Ino pulang sendiri.

Ino tersenyum menenangkan melihat tampang Sakura, "tenang saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok!"

"Tapi–"

"Aku pulang diantar Sai-_kun_, tidak usah khawatir!" kata Ino bohong. Sai 'kan ada latihan _band_ dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Sakura tersenyum mengangguk dan melambai. _"Jaa ne...!"_

"_Jaa..._ Bersenang-senanglah, _Forhead!_" Ino balas melambai. Ino menyeringai mencoba balas dendam dengan memanggil Sakura seperti itu didepan Karin. Tapi, tampaknya Sakura tidak mendengar.

Dan sepertinya Karin tidak sadar dengan keanehan panggilan Ino pada Sakura barusan. Ia hanya melongo mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu. "Jadi benar kalau Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun?_"

Kini mereka hanya berdua saja di kelas itu. "Heh? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Sasuke dengan sufiks _–kun?_" tanya Ino mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan itu berhasil.

"E– Eh...! Apa-apaan kau!" bentak Karin kikuk.

Ino terkekeh lega. Lalu ia menggamit lengan Karin dengan paksa, siap pulang, "ayo! Temani aku pulang!"

Karin mengikuti langkah Ino sedikit terbirit-birit. "Eh...! Katanya mau pulang dengan Sai!"

"Ayo...!" paksa Ino.

.

.

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat Sakura menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah keluar kelas sejak tadi, bahkan sebelum Oro-_sensei_, tepat setelah bel berbunyi. Apa Oro-_sensei_ tidak menyadarinya atau memang membiarkannya? Mengingat semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah murid kesayangannya.

Sejak perjalanan dari kelas hingga saat menukar sepatu di loker Sakura memang belum melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke, apa ia pulang karena terlalu lama menunggu Sakura yang sempat tertunda saat di kelas tadi.

Merasa masih kurang yakin, Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sasuke diantara orang-orang yang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dan ia tidak menemukannya. Mendesah pelan dengan sedikit kecewa. Ia berjalan keluar gerbang dengan kepala tertunduk.

_Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku saja, Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_To Be Continue_

'_'_'_'_'

.

* * *

Fict Pertamaku~

Makasih yang udah mau baca dan harap tinggalin jejak dan riview positive karena saya masih newbie dan mohon bantuannya untuk kelanjutan fict ini.

.

.

14:28

WestSumatra,07012014

.

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu,

Yuzuru Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

2.954 Words

.

Sasuke tengah menunggu _gadisnya_ dibalik tembok gerbang sekolah. Padahal sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak kelas dibubarkan, namun gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Sasuke cukup tahu diri bahwa ia memang terlalu cepat keluar kelas, jadi wajar saja jika ia menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Kenapa tidak jalan bersama saja dari kelas? Yah, malu. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana warna air mukanya nanti jika berjalan dengan bangga bersama Sakura dan ditonton oleh orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

_Heh...!_ Sasuke sulit untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, tapi ia berhasil melakukannya dan kembali memasang tampang _stoic_ dan _stay cool_. Melemparkan tatapan tajam dan menusuk pada orang-orang yang menatapnya penasaran. Dengan posisinya yang bersandar pada tembok dan sesekali melirik arloji atau sekedar melongokkan kepala kedalam lingkungan sekolah, jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah menunggu seseorang dan itu cukup membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Sasuke memang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis di sekolah. Seseorang yang menjadi langganan guru konseling ini kini tengah berhubungan dengan seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya memang menjadi gosip paling _hot_.

_Siapakah gadis itu?_

Orang-orang yang berjalan didekatnya mulai menjauh, tatapan mengancamnya sudah cukup untuk memberi mereka peringatan dan perlahan-lahan mereka mulai berjalan sedikit berbelok dan menjauh.

_Heh! Lucu sekali!_ Sasuke menyeringai merasa menang.

Melirik arloji sekali lagi dan melongokkan kepalanya ke lingkungan sekolah dan tak juga menemukan gadis itu cukup membuat Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

_Tch_, _Apa dia lupa?_

_Baiklah, ini yang terakhir!_

Sasuke kembali melongokkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa lagi untuk menahan senyum leganya gsaat menemukan sosok gadis itu ada disana, baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Rambut _soft pink_ panjangnya tampak bergoyang-goyang sesuai dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat. Tampaknya Sakura tidak melihatnya, jadi Sasuke kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Dan sebuah sedan BMW Hitam telah ada disana.

Seseorang didalamnya menurunkan jendelanya perlahan, menampakkan seseorang berwajah tampan dan gagah tengah menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk.

_Cih! Sejak kapan kau mulai menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?_

Ia melepaskan kacamatanya. "Ayo masuk, Sasuke!" kata orang yang berwajah mirip Sasuke itu dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya balas menantang, merasakan adanya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "Aku ada janji dengan teman."

"Masuklah! Atau kau lebih suka dengan cara paksaan?" tatapan mata itu lebih mengintimidasi.

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan perilaku _Aniki_nya yang tidak biasa itu. _Begitukah caramu memperlakukanku setelah lama tak jumpa? _"Apa maumu?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya. "Aku bilang aku ada janji dengan temanku." Sasuke berkata mantap dan hendak pergi, tidak menginginkan keadaan tidak enak ini dilihat oleh kekasihnya.

Uchiha Itachi –kakak Sasuke, memberikan kode pada para dua orang pria bertubuh besar yang duduk dibangku belakang untuk bertindak. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu memutar arah tujuannya dan berlari menjauhi lingkungan sekolah, tanpa melewati gerbang lagi agar tidak terlihat oleh Sakura menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan sigap kedua pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berlari dan mengejar Sasuke dengan sekuat tenanga mereka, tidak boleh meremehkan Sasuke yang jago dalam olahraga apapun.

Itachi memerintahkan supir disebelahnya untuk memutar kemudi dan mengikuti arah Sasuke. Ia kembali menggunakan kaca mata hitamnya.

_Maafkan aku Sakura_–doa Sasuke dalam hati dan berlari dengan lincah sekuat tenaganya dan sesekali melirik kebelakang. _Sial!_ Tidak disangka ternyata ayahnya telah menyewa orang-orang dengan kecepatan lari yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Atau ini malah anak buah Itachi?

Sasuke berlari melewati gang-gang sempit dan melompati berbagai rintangan yang akan mengganggunya. Ia sudah terlatih untuk main kejar-kejaran seperti ini sejak sekolah menengah pertama dengan anak-anak buah Fugaku –ayah mereka– yang berusaha menangkap Sasuke dan diserahkan padanya, bagaikan sebuah persembahan pada seorang raja.

_Cih! Mau main-main denganku, eh?_

Terdesak! Mereka lebih cepat, sekarang hanya tinggal menjulurkan tangan dan dapatlah punggung Sasuke. Didepan matanya ada sebuah gang disebelah kanan dan Sasuke akan lolos disana. Tapi tidak, pagar itu terkunci. Sasuke terkepung. Tak sempat melempar pukulan pada kedua pria bertubuh besar dihadapannya, dengan kuat mereka telah mengunci Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Entah sejak kapan Itachi ada disana, ia berjalan dengan tegap dan perlahan mendekati adiknya dengan wajah terangkat. Jas hitamnya telah dilepas entah dimana, melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menggantungkannya pada saku kemeja putihnya. Melemparkan tatapan tajam dan menusuk pada adiknya yang tengah telungkup dan dikunci oleh dua orang pria bertubuh besar. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada Sasuke.

_Cih! Apa maumu, eh? _Sasuke menatap kakak dihadapannya dengan pandangan balas menusuk. Kedua mata _onyx_ mereka saling bertemu.

_ "Otouto no Baka!"_ desis Itachi dengan nada dingin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Light © Yuzuru Tenshi**

**© 2014**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kamarnya yang bernuansa _soft pink_, warna kesukaannya. Biasanya warna lembut ini mampu mengobati kegundahan dan kekacauan hatinya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya–

–_benarkah?_

_Entahlah!_

Sakura berpikir-pikir, apakah gerangan yang membuat ia tidak menemukan Sasuke di gerbang sekolah tadi. Apakah ia pulang duluan karena tidak sabar menunggu Sakura yang terlalu lama?

Kata-kata Ino waktu itu masih terngiang dipikirannya, _"Aku tidak akan begitu menghawatirkanmu jika orang itu bukan dia! Kau tidak begitu mengerti laki-laki, bagaimana jika dia hanya mempermainkanmu?"_

_Ya, apakah Sasuke-kun hanya mempermainkanku? Tapi rasanya aku tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan apa pun padanya._

_ "Aku cuma mau mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak lupa dia itu siapa, Sakura!"_

_ Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa bermasalah, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?_

Sakura menutup kedua mata _emerald_nya dengan kedua tangan. Mungkin dia memang tidak mempunyai kesalahan apa pun pada Sasuke. Tapi ingat siapa Sasuke. Bisa saja ia sudah bosan dengan kenakalannya yang biasa dan mencoba melakukan permainan baru.

_Mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis lugu?_

Tapi senyuman itu muncul lagi dibayangannya, senyuman yang tak pernah dilihat Sakura sebelumnya dari Sasuke. Semakin membuat gadis itu merasa dilema. Jadi Sakura hanya bisa memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan begitu mempermasalahkannya dan berpikir positif. Mungkin Sasuke adda ada keperluan mendesak. Sakura ingat ia melihat sedan mewah lewat didepan sekolah dari kejauhan tadi.

Kini Sakura mencoba tidur, perasaannya lebih tenang sekarang.

_Aku akan memberikannya kesempatan lagi sebelum mengambil keputusan._

Wajar saja jika ia berpikir begitu, kalau tidak sampai kapan posisinya akan digantung?

_Mudah saja untuk melupakannya, bukan? Toh, sepertinya aku tidak menyukainya sebagai seseorang yang spesial–_

_._

_._

_–mungkin._

.

.

.

* * *

Selama diperjalanan pulang tak satu pun jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke yang dijawab oleh Itachi. Ia masih memasang tampang dingin. Benar-benar berbeda dari ekspresi yang selalu diberikannya pada _otoutou_ kesayangannya itu selama ini. Rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak dan menghiraukan rasa malunya dari orang-orang selain _aniki_nya –yang duduk dikedua sisinya– di mobil ini dan memaki-maki dengan sepuas-puasnya.

Bukan ini yang diharapkannya, tatapan dingin yang mengintimidasi itu. Beberapa bulan Itachi pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Jujur saja Sasuke merindukan kehadiran _aniki_nya. Mengharapkan dukungan darinya dan menemaninya disaat kesepian. Tapi bukan itu yang didapatkannya sekarang. Malah tatapan dingin yang didapatkannya untuk pertama kalinya dari Itachi.

_Tidak adakah yang peduli denganku saat ini?_

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Sakura yang kini mungkin saja sedang menunggunya. Tapi sisi lain pikirannya berkata bahwa Sakura pasti sudah meninggalkannya. Buat apa berharap pada orang bermasalah sepertinya?

Sasuke sudah memfokuskan pikirannya pada Itachi. Apa gerangan yang membuat kakaknya pulang tanpa mengabarinya terlebih dahulu seperti biasa? Sasuke tahu ini jalan pulang. Ia bisa pulang sendiri dan apa maksudnya ini dengan cara paksaan? Ia tahu sebentar lagi akan mendapat masalah dengan Fugaku. Sasuke tak tahan melihat bagaimana ekspresi ibunya nanti. Menangis seperti biasakah atau tanpa diduga memasang tampang dingin seperti Itachi?

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan pintu kediaman Uchiha yang bermodelkan rumah-rumah eropa. Itachi dibukakan pintu dan turun, ia berdiri dan menenggelamkan kedua tangannya didalam saku. Memastikan bahwa adiknya tidak akan kemana-mana dan masuk kedalam rumah seperti yang diharapkannya.

Sasuke turun dari mobil dan dengan sigap pula kedua anak buah Fugaku menangkap kedua lengannya, siap siaga jika pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kabur lagi.

"_Cih!_ Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" desisnya menghentakkan kedua tangan yang memegang lengannya dengan kuat. Dengan patuh mereka melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Kemudian ia menatap Itachi yang berdiri diambang pintu yang juga sedang menatapnya masih dengan tatapan dingin. Sasuke balas melakukannya. Melihat kekeras kepalaan adiknya lantas Itachi berkata, "masuklah, Sasuke! _Tou-san_ menunggumu didalam."

Sasuke hanya diam dan masih menatap Itachi, setelah beberapa saat setelah itu ia pun masuk kedalam rumah, Itachi mengikuti dibelakang. Saat memasuki ruang keluarga, Fugaku telah duduk disebuah sofa besar yang biasa didudukinya, menunggu kedatangan kedua putranya –terutama Sasuke– dengan wajah dingin dan angkuh seperti biasanya. Disebelahnya Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu Itachi dan Sasuke, berdiri disamping suaminya dengan wajah lusuh dan sedih. Ekspresi biasa yang ditampilkannya ketika Sasuke mendapat masalah dengan ayahnya.

Dengan keras kepalanya Sasuke memasang tampang datar seolah-olah tak memiliki salah apapun, meskipun didasar hatinya yang paling dalam merasakan perasaan takut-takut dan sisi lain lagi merasakan perasaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Itachi menutup pintu dibelakangnya, kini mereka hanya berempat saja.

"Sasuke...!" dengan suara beratnya Fugaku memanggil putra bungsunya. "Kau tahu apa salahmu," lanjutnya dengan nada sedingin es.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ragu apakah kejadian minggu lalu diketahui oleh ayahnya atau ada hal lainnya untuk sekedar memancingnya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Kepolisian bahwa kau terlibat masalah lagi di taman kota. Tentu saja Tsunade –Kepala Sekolahmu– juga mengetahui kabar ini dan kau harus dihukum." Kemudian Fugaku melanjutkan dengan mantap dan tegas, "tentu saja kau juga mendapat hukuman dariku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendecih tanpa sepenglihatan ayahnya. Mikoto mulai bergelinang air mata, namun sekuat tenaga ditahannya agar air matanya tak melimpah. Beberapa kali wanita itu mendesah. Sasuke mulai menahan diri ketika melihat Ibunya seperti itu.

"–dan juga olehku."

Dengan cepat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap orang yang mengeluarkan sumber suara barusan. _Itachi? Itachi menghukumku? _"Kau bercanda!" kata Sasuke tak percaya. Kemudian dilihatnya Fugaku sekilas, beliau tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bercanda, kau tahu itu, Sasuke." Itachi menjawab dengan dingin. "Aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu," pemuda berambut panjang yang dikuncir itu menoleh pada ayahnya, meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu saja, silahkan lakukan sesukamu, Itachi!" jawab Fugaku sambil berdiri dan berjalan melewati kedua anaknya, diikuti oleh Mikoto dibelakangnya.

Sejenak Mikoto menatap Itachi dengan tatapan percaya, kemudian ia menoleh pada anak bungsunya dengan tatapan sedih yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh Sasuke maupun Itachi. "Sasuke... Percayalah ini yang terbaik untukmu," katanya dengan sulit dan suara yang bergetar. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi mengikuti sang suami.

Setelah dipastikan bahwa pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati tertutup rapat, Sasuke mendelik pada Itachi. "Hukuman apa maksudmu, Itachi?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak sopan dan tanpa panggilan _Niisan_ seperti biasa –seperti biasa, sejak Sasuke mulai berlaku tidak sopan dan seenaknya.

Itachi tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat dan duduk diatas sofa. Sasuke mengikutinya dengan tidak sabar dan ikut duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan kakaknya. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya," kata Itachi datar dengan wajah yang sama datarnya.

"Apa maksud–"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Sasuke!" potong Itachi. "Apa kau lupa perjanjianmu dengan _tousan_, dengan _kaasan_, dan denganku –tentu saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, entah benar-benar lupa atau pura-pura lupa.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam dan mempermalukan nama Uchiha yang kau sadang lagi jika bersekolah di sekolah Negeri, Sasuk." Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. Kemudian Itachi melanjutkan, "aku harap kau memang tidak melupakannya dan seperti itulah seharusnya. Sejak kelas sepuluh kau sudah berkali-kali melanggarinya namun aku tidak terlalu mengubrisnya dan tidak pernah memberikanmu hukuman dalam bentuk apapun. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih bersikap memalukan seperti itu. Berkelahi dengan preman di taman kota, perilaku macam apa itu? Aku memang pernah mengalami masa-masa labil sepertimu, tapi tidak sampai mempermalukan keluarga sejauh ini, dan kau tahu itu. Bahkan aku masih bisa mempertahankan prestasiku sedangkan kau–"

"Aku berbeda denganmu, Itachi!" Sasuke mendesis. Ia hampir saja meledak mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang semakin menjerumuskan dirinya, "jangan pernah banding-bandingkan aku dengan dirimu! Kalau begitu kau sama saja seperti _tou_–"

"Sama seperti _tousan_," Itachi masih berkata dengan datar. "Dulu aku memang pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan _tousan_ adalah tindakan yang egois terhadapmu, tapi jika untuk menghadapi dirimu yang seperti ini itu adalah hal yang pantas menurutku," ia menegaskan perkataannya dengan nada yang kini lebih dari sedingin es.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke semakin tak percaya. Ia ingin meledak dan marah-marah untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan amarahnya pada Itachi. Namun sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kini Itachi, kakak yang sangat menyayanginya, tidak lagi berpihak padanya, ikut menyalahkannya, bahkan menyetujui perlakuan ayah mereka terhadap dirinya.

Itachi menyadari perubahan raut wajah adiknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui perlakuan Fugaku kepada Sasuke. Namun kini adiknya telah melanggar janji berkali-kali dan berperilaku semakin tidak baik, bahkan kini sudah berurusan dengan pihak Kepolisian. Itachi cukup mengerti ketika di sekolah menengah pertama dulu Sasuke berlaku tidak baik sebagai bentuk protesnya terhadap ayah mereka yang memaksa Sasuke untuk bersekolah di sekolah elit swasta yang dipenuhi dengan peraturan ini dan itu. Serta menuntutnya dengan berbagai hal apapun seperti yang diharapkan Fugaku. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang betah untuk diatur terlalu banyak.

Dulu Itachi memang bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang sama dengan Sasuke, bahkan sampai sekolah menengah atas. Namun ia bisa bertahan, bertahan untuk menuruti keinginan Fugaku dan membuat Mikoto puas akan anak sulungnya yang patuh. Hal itu membuat Fugaku penuh rasa bangga yang besar terhadap Itachi dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai contoh dan perbandingan untuk Sasuke, apalagi semenjak Itachi mampu memegang beberapa cabang perusahaan Uchiha dalam usia muda. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi tertekan dan merasakan perasaan iri terhadap kakaknya –tanpa ia sadari, namun Itachi mengetahui itu.

Dengan segala kemampuan yang ia bisa Itachi berusaha untuk memperlakukan Sasuke dengan baik, menyayanginya, memanjakannya, memberikan apa yang dikendakinya, men_suport_nya, dan apa pun yang membuat Sasuke merasa puas. Bahkan Itachi lah yang dengan susah payah membujuk Fugaku untuk mengizinkan Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah mana yang ia mau dengan syarat Sasuke berada dibawah pengawasan Itachi dan Sasuke pun menyetujuinya.

Namun, Itachi dianggap gagal. Sudah satu tahun lebih bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen Sasuke masih berperilaku melenceng. Sasuke memang berada dibawah pengawasan Itachi selama itu, bahkan Fugaku pun tidak begitu sering ikut campur dalam masalah-masalah anak bungsunya. Selama itu pula Itachi mencoba untuk mengerti lebih jauh tentang penyebab Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, Itachi tak pernah bersikap kasar kepada adiknya, selalu bicara baik-baik dan mencoba memakluminya –meskipun sudah diluar batas kesabarannya.

Namun masalah yang ini benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya untuk lebih bersabar lagi. Beberapa bulan Itachi pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus perusahaan Fugaku yang dipercayakan kepadanya, selama itu pula ia mempercayakan Sasuke agar tidak bertingkah. Namun disaat ia sedang mengalami masalahnya sendiri, Sasuke –tanggung jawabnya yang lain– malah bertingkah lagi, bahkan sudah menyangkut Kepolisian. Dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi! Itachi sadar bahwa ia harus bersikap lebih tegas dan disiplin lagi pada Sasuke dan tidak terlalu memanjakannya lagi.

"Jadi hukuman apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku, eh?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Dan dari nada bicara Sasuke yang tidak sopan semakin meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak segan-segan lagi menjatuhkan hukuman kepada adiknya.

"Tampaknya kau sudah tidak sabar lagi menerima hukumanmu, eh?" Itachi balas menantang.

Sasuke membuang mukanya sambil mendecih dan mendesis.

"Aku tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan diberikan _tousan_ padamu, jadi aku akan menyetujui apapun itu tanpa mau membujuk beliau untuk memaafkanmu atau membebaskanmu dari hukuman yang mungkin... berat!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh kepada Itachi dan mendelik kepada kakaknya itu, "_Cih!_ Sejak kapan kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?" Kemudian pemuda berambut _raven_ itu bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak keluar, "kurasa hanya kata-kata menjatuhkan diriku saja yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Itachi!"

Tepat sebelum Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, Itachi berkata pelan –sangat pelan namun dapat ditangkap oleh alat pendengaran Sasuke, "kau pantas mendapatkannya..."

_Cih!_

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian didalamnya.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah berdiam diri didalam ruangan tempat ia baru saja berlaku lain dari biasanya pada adiknya Itachi pun melangkah keluar, hendak ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang kacau balau. Suara-suara pelan yang diiringi isak tangis yang berasal dari pintu perpusatakaan yang sedikit terbuka membuat pemuda itu penasaran saat melewatinya. Ia pun mendekat, suara isakan itu tentu saja berasal dari satu-satunya anggota wanita dikeluarga mereka, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa Itachi sudah cukup merasakan kepedihan saat mengetahui bahwa ia harus mengikuti keinginanmu itu, _anata_?" Itachi menangkap perkataan Ibunya yang susah payah menahan tangisannya di sela-sela isakannya.

"Itachi tidak seperti itu, Mikoto! Aku tahu Itachi bersikap seperti apa yang kuinginkan dan membuatku puas." Itachi menangkap suara Fugaku.

_Kau selalu begitu. _Garis-garis halus terpeta diantara kedua alis Itachi.

"Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali, kau tahu itu. Ia tidak menolaknyan itu sedikitpun," tambah Fugaku.

Itachi tersenyum kecut, _kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak mengerti apa yang ada dihati kami masing-masing dan memperlakukan kami sesuai dengan kehendakmu._

"Tidak, _anata_! Kau tahu Itachi sulit untuk melakukannya, meskipun ia menerimanya seolah-olah ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dan menyetujui kehendakmu..."

Itachi tersenyum sedih saat Mikoto berkata seperti itu.

"Kita tidak membicarakan soal Itachi, Mikoto," kata Fugaku lembut meskipun tegas secara tersirat.

"...dan aku tidak mau hal ini pun terjadi pada Sasuke!" kata Mikoto dengan suara melengking yang tertahan. "Dan kurasa ini bukan suatu hukuman! Kau mengatakan ini sebagai hukuman agar Sasuke terpaksa menerimanya karena ini sebuah hukuman!"

Itachi membelalak. Jadi, apakah ini hukuman yang akan diberikan ayahnya kepada Sasuke?

"Masuklah, Itachi!" perintah Fugaku, menoleh pada pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka tanpa menanggapi perkataan istrinya barusan. Mikoto ikut menoleh kearah pintu kayu yang besar itu sambil mengusap mata dan wajahnya yang basah dengan sapu tangannya.

Itachi menegapkan dirinya, tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia pun mendorong pintu besar dan berat dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kami bicarakan," kata Figaku tanpa basa-basi. "Aku memutuskan ini sebagai hukumannya agar kau tidak lagi membujukku untuk memafkan adikmu atau mengurangi tingkat hukuman yang akan kuberikan. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada anak sulungnya.

Itachi membeku, tidak menemukan suaranya sendiri. Bahkan ia pun tidak dapat menemukan kata-katasaking _shock_nya.

Fugaku melanjutkan, "bukankah ini hukuman yang menarik?"

.

.

'_'_'_'_'

To Be Continue

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Sakura nya cuman sedikit ya? chapter depan pasti lebih banyak, kok. juga Chara yang lain.

Kayaknya chapter ini membosankan, ya?

.

Makasih yang udah riview kemaren.

_Err_... apa mesti dibalas satu2 di PM atau di A/N, ya?

Trus, apa updet dngn rentang wktu segini udah cukup?

.

Oh, iya. Riview positif di chap 1 itu maksudnya bukan sekedar _flame_, ya _minna-san_.

Jadi, aku terima masukan, kritik, saran, atau sekedar riview untuk ninggalin jejak. Atau yang lain2 deh asalkan bukan sekedar flame gak bermutu.

So, silahkan X)

* * *

21:29

WestSumatra,07062014

じゃ ね,

ゆずる てんし


	3. Chapter 3

2.960 Words

.

"Kau tahu apa yang kami bicarakan, Itachi. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada anak sulungnya.

Itachi membeku, tidak menemukan suaranya sendiri. Bahkan ia pun tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata saking _shock_nya.

Fugaku melanjutkan, "bukankah ini hukuman yang menarik?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Light © Yuzuru Tenshi**

**© 2014**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda baru saja memasuki gedung sekolah dan langsung mendekati lokernya, melakukan kegiatan rutin. Menukar sepatunya dengan _uwabaki(1)_ yang sudah tersedia didalamnya, mengambil buku-buku yang dibutuhkan, atau sekedar bercermin untuk memastikan penampilannya yang tetap rapi dari rumah.

"Hei, _Forhead!_ Bagaimana kencan pertamamu kemaren?" tepukan dibahunya membuat si gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu menoleh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memelototi diri didepan cermin lagi. "Hei, aku bicara denganmu!" kata si gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi pura-pura cemberut.

Sakura masih tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat dan merapikan bandana merahnya diatas rambut _soft pink_nya. "Kami tidak kencan, Ino," jawabnya pelan.

"Eeh... jadi maksudmu kemaren kalian langsung pulang. Begitu?" tanya Ino sedikit kecewa juga, meskipun ia tidak begitu setuju dengan hubungan yang baru dijalani Sakura itu. "Membosankan sekali!" kekehnya bercanda. Kemudian ia melangkah ke lokernya yang tidak begitu jauh dari loker Sakura, sehingga mereka masih bisa melanjutkan obrolan pagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura apa adanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino. Ragu, apakah ia salah dengar atau bagaimana. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya memasang _uwabaki_ beberapa saat.

"Tidak," ulang Sakura sambil menutup lokernya dan memakai tasnya dengan benar. Sebelum sempat Ino bertanya lebih lanjut, Sakura melanjutkan obrolan sambil terus berjalan di koridor menuju kelas mereka. "Bahkan kami tidak pulang bersama," Ino dapat menangkap suara Sakura yang melewatinya sedikit menyimpan makna kecewa meskipun gadis itu menyampaikannya dengan nada pelan dan ringan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis berambut pirang itu memasang _uwabaki_nya lagi dan menjejalkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya dalam loker asal saja kedalam tasnya. Sangat bukan Yamanaka Ino, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia penasaran sekali. Sambil berjalan cepat menyusul Sakura dan mensejajarkan diri berjalan disamping sahabatnya itu Ino memanggil Sakura pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya yang tampaknya sedang sensitif, "Sakura...?"

Sakura menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "aku tidak menemukan Sasuke-_kun_ disana, Ino. Mungkin dia lupa atau ada keperluan mendesak. Jadi, aku pulang sendiri saja." Nada suaranya masih terdengar pelan.

"Saku–"

"_Daijoubu_, Ino! Tidak usah khawatir," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

Ino juga mencoba tersenyum, "hm... kau yakin Sasuke tidak akan tega berbuat begitu padamu, 'kan?"

Sakura menoleh pada Ino tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya –pernyataannya.

Ino melanjutkan, "setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu." Gadis _blonde_ itu tersenyum nakal pada Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini, lho, ini!" tunjuk Ino pada dahinya sendiri.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, tapi setelah itu ia terkikik pelan dengan wajah bersemu dan menyetujui pernyataan Ino barusan.

.

.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah tanpa ada kabar. Setiap hari Sakura memastikan bahwa Sasuke, yang kehadirannya tidak terlalu dianggap itu, benar-benar tidak masuk dengan menoleh pada area disekitar pemuda itu duduk. Mencoba menemukan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibangkunya disudut kelas sambil menoleh menatap langit disebelahnya. Tapi, dihari ketiga ini pun Sakura masih tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya duduk disana.

Sakura cukup penasaran juga kemana saja Sasuke beberapa hari ini. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak janjian sepulang sekolah waktu itu. Guru yang mengabsen pun tidak menyebut namanya. Yang ada dipikiran Sakura hanya apakah Sasuke terlibat masalah lagi? –seperti biasa. Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara atau bergosip tentang pemuda itu. Bahkan Ino, yang suka bergosip dengan teman-temannya, pun tak tahu.

Kebetulan sekali istirahat siang itu Sakura yang baru datang dengan Ino melihat Naruto dan Sai sedang makan siang bedua saja di kantin, tanpa teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Sakura," panggil Ino pada Sakura yang sedang menoleh membelakanginya.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh pada Ino.

"Aku dipanggil mereka, tuh," Ino menunjuk teman-temannya, yang dikenal populer, dengan dagunya. "Kau pasti tidak mau gabung, 'kan?" tanya Ino basa-basi. Ia memang tahu Sakura tidak begitu suka dengan gadis-gadis penggosip seperti mereka.

Sakura melirik teman-teman Ino sebentar dari balik punggung gadis itu dan mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. "Aku bergabung dengan Naruto dan Sai saja," kata Sakura pada Ino akhirnya. Ia membawa nampan yang dibawanya mendekati kedua sahabat cowoknya.

"Ya," jawab Ino.

Gadis _blonde_ itu melirik Sai dan Naruto yang duduk agak jauh dari ia dan teman-temannya tempati. Ino melihat Sakura sampai ditempat kedua orang itu dan mereka menongak menatap Sakura. Ino masih memperhatikan mereka, Sai tepatnya, ketika Naruto bicara pada Sakura. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sai menoleh kebelakang dan mata hitamnya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino. Sontak gadis itu malu karena tertangkap memperhatikan Sai, meskipun pacarnya, sejak tadi. Sai tersenyum dengan mata melengkung seperti biasa dan ia hanya bisa membalas senyuman Sai dengan canggung dan wajah merona.

"Hei, Ino!" panggil seseorang disampingnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Apa, sih!"

.

.

"Makan ramen lagi, Naruto?" kata Sakura setelah meletakkan nampannya diatas meja dan duduk disamping Sai.

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasa. Ia yang duduk didepan Sai bergeser duduk tepat didepan Sakura tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari sumpit dan mangkuk ramen porsi jumbonya.

Sai pun tampaknya tidak keberatan jika Naruto berpindah dari posisi yang awalnya dihadapannya itu berpindah tepat didepan Sakura.

"Kau tidak makan, Sai?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sai. Ia melepas sumpit yang awalnya menyatu itu menjadi terpisah dan melahap makanan yang dibawanya.

"Hm," Sai tersenyum dengan matanya yang menyipit dan melengkung.

Setelah itu ia kembali fokus pada bacaannya. Mata Sai bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan deretan tulisan yang dibacanya pada buku yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangan. Beberapa kali ia membaca paragraf yang sama, Sai menunduk untuk memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang makan.

"Hm?" Sakura yang ditatap dengan seksama oleh Sai merasa aneh.

"Sesuai dengan buku yang kubaca ini, sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu, Sakura?" tanya Sai masih menatap Sakura.

Sakura menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu namun gagal. Naruto bergantian melihat Sakura dan Sai.

"Begitulah," aku Sakura pada akhirnya. Ia memang bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto dan Sai tapi barusan gadis itu mencoba menguji temannya yang suka tersenyum kaku itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri ternyata Sai yang memiliki sedikit ekspresi itu pada akhirnya dapat menangkap makna ekspresi wajah Sakura.

"Katakanlah," kata Sai dengan senang hati dan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Ehem..." Sakura berdeham berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia melap bibirnya dengan serbet dan menyeruput jus jeruknya sebelum berkata, "ini... menyangkut Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto dan Sai saling menoleh dan bertukar tatapan yang sulit diartikan Sakura. Ia memang belum pernah sekalipun membahas soal Sasuke pada kedua sahabatnya ini. Sakura memang cukup yakin bahwa Naruto dan Sai sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka –mengingat saat kejadian Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura janjian didepan pustaka dan disaksikan sendiri oleh Naruto dan Sai, tapi belum sekalipun ia mengakui dari mulutnya sendiri pada kedua orang ini. Jadi, perasaan ragu sedikit terselip dihatinya melihat kedua orang disamping dan didepannya ini bertukar tatapan. Apa mereka marah karena Sakura baru memberi tahukan soal ini pada mereka? Apa mereka kecewa karena Sakura baru mau membicarakan soal Sasuke pada mereka berdua stelah gadis itu ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang tidak jelas.

Segala pikiran Sakura terjawab. Naruto nyengir dan Sai tersenyum padanya. Respon mereka tidak seperti apa yang Sakura duga sebelumnya.

Sai mengangguk pada Naruto sebelum pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu berkata pada Sakura. "Kau ingin menanyakan keadaan Sasuke, benar 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sakura berdeham lagi sebelum mengangguk. Perasaan lega kini menghinggapinya melihat cengiran dan senyum kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri jika kau menemuinya ditaman pusat kota sore nanti Sakura," beritahu Naruto.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, rasa-rasanya ia punya janji hari ini. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

Naruto dan Sai kembali bertukar pandangan.

Malam itu Sasuke menghubungi Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

_"Jika Sakura menanyakanku, mintalah dia menemuiku akhir pekan di taman pusat kota sorenya."_

_Sasuke terdiam sebentar, dapat ditangkap Naruto bahwa ia sedikit ragu. _

_ Setelah itu Sasuke kembali berkata dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, "hanya jika Sakura menanyakanku."_

_Setelah itu Naruto mendengar suara gerasak-gerusuk dari seberang._

_Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke kembali memulai perkataannya. "Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini," kata Sasuke sebelum menutup ponselnya, "bagaimana pun akan kuusahakan untuk datang."_

Naruto lega karena Sakura pada akhirnya, setelah tiga hari ini, menanyakan Sasuke juga. Tapi, ekspresi kecewa tidak dapat disembunyikannya pada saat Sakura menyatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa, mengingat ia mengetahui keadaan Sasuke sekarang dan bagaimana sahabatnya yang tidak biasa bersikap seperti itu pada gadis manapun itu membuat Naruto semakin kecewa atas jawaban Sakura.

Sai yang dapat menangkap maksud dibalik ekspresi Naruto berkata pada Sakura, "bagaimana pun caranya usahakanlah untuk datang, Sakura," _'karena Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.' _"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke padamu."

Sakura menatap Sai dengan kedua bola matanya yang jernih.

"Bagaimanapun aku yakin Sasuke pasti menunggumu sampai kau datang," kata Sai dengan yakin.

.

.

* * *

Jelas-jelas sore itu Sakura ada janji dengan teman-teman satu kelompoknya untuk mengerjakan laporan atas penelitian dari kelas biologi Orochimaru. Gadis yang biasanya penuh konsentrasi itu kini pikirannya sedikit terganggu dan sedikit buyar. Beberapa kali Ino dan Shikamaru berdecak kesal menegur gadis itu. Beberapa kali pula Sakura berusaha untuk memusatkan otaknya pada pekerjaan kelompok mereka.

Sakura suka belajar, tapi pengecualian untuk kali ini. Kenapa membuat laporan saja begitu susah dan memakan waktu yang lama? Shikamaru yang jenius tidak banyak membantu karena saking pemalas dan suka tidurnya, Gaara yang tak kalah hebatnya dari Shikamaru lumayanlah tapi ia pun menyerahkan tugas mengetik pada Ino yang banyak tanya dan Sakura yang pikirannya tidak dibadan, sedangkan Karin? Jangan ditanya! Kerjanya hanya mengotak-atik ponsel saja. Benar-benar tidak membantu sedikit pun, padahal katanya salah satu murid kesayangan Oro-_sensei_!

Jadilah pekerja kelompok mereka memakan waktu cukup lama. Sejak tadi Sakura sudah berniat untuk mendatangi Sasuke jika mereka selesai lebih cepat tapi nyatanya sekarang langit sudah berwarna jingga, pertanda sebentar lagi langit gelap akan menjemput. Minta izin untuk pulang duluan pun rasanya tidak enak pada teman-temannya meskipun pertemuan mereka kali ini tampaknya cukup penting bagi Sasuke maupun Sakura. Tapi, pandangan orang lain tetap saja seperti pertemuan dua orang kekasih di malam minggu. Jadilah Sakura sabar menunggu hingga pekerjaan mereka benar-benar tuntas.

Sekali lagi Sakura mendongak menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Mereka sudah berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Ino dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang –atau Karin mungkin ingin menemui pacarnya– di halaman depan rumah Ino . Ragu-ragu Sakura berpikir apakah ia harus datang dan memastikan sendiri apa Sasuke benar-benar menunggu hingga ia datang seperti kata Sai siang tadi.

Deheman seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sakura membuat gadis itu terbangun dari alam pikirannya dan mendongak kebelakang dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Eeh... Gaara-_kun_?"

"Shika dan Karin sudah pulang, Sakura," kata Ino memberi tahu Sakura dari teras rumahnya.

Sakura memutar badannya kebelakang,menatap Gaara dan Ino bergantian. Disekelilingnya memang tidak ada Shikamaru dan Karin. Mereka memang sudah basa-basi pamit pada Sakura sebelum pulang tadi, hanya saja gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kakakmu tidak bisa datang menjemput. Kebetulan Gaara bawa motor, jadi sekalian saja aku minta tolong padanya untuk mengantarmu," terang Ino tulus tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Eeh...!?" Sakura menatap Gaara yang disampingnya dengan enggan atas permintaan Ino barusan. Mereka 'kan tidak akrab dan cuma sekedar teman sekelas –dan satu kelompok untuk pertama kalinya.

Gaara menatap Ino sebentar sebelum berkata pada Sakura. Ia memasang helm hitamnya. "Tak apa. Lagipula sebentar lagi gelap," ia mendongak menatap langit yang hampir gelap sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan kunci motor dari sakunya dan berjalan kearah motornya yang terparkir, "ayo, kuantar pulang!"

Gaara menyodorkan helm yang Sakura tahu milik Ino padanya. Sakura melihat Ino sebentar isyarat ia meminjam helm gadis itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari Ino.

Kemudian Sakura berjalan cepat dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Um... Gaara-_kun_?" panggilnya ragu.

Gaara sudah berada diatas motornya dan menoleh pada Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hum... sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud langsung pulang," katanya sedikit enggan. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk mendatangi Sasuke barang sebentar jika Gaara tidak keberatan mengantarnya ke pusat kota. Sudah tanggung minta tolong jika Gaara mau mengantarnya pulang, lagi pula temannya itu sepertinya membawa motor pribadinya sendiri. Terlihat jelas dari grafiti nama Gaara yang terlukis abstrak pada bagian bodi motornya.

Gaara yang sudah memutar motornya menghadap kejalanan menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat membuat gadis itu semakin merasa enggan. "Kau bisa kuantar kemana?" tanya Gaara akhirnya. Sudah terlanjur mau mengantar Sakura, tanggung juga jika menolaknya sekarang.

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura?" tanya Ino dari kejauhan.

"Naiklah," ajak Gaara pelan.

"Um." Sakura melompat naik keatas motor besar Gaara. Kemudian ia menoleh dan melambai pada Ino yang masih berdiri sambil bersedekap diteras depan rumahnya, "sampai jumpa di sekolah, _Pig_! Terimakasih, ya!"

Perempatan siku-siku tercetak diatas dahi Ino saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'itu' lagi didepan orang lain. Kemudian ia tersenyum memperhatikan kedua orang diatas motor tersebut dan melambai, "sampai jumpa disekolah, _Forhead_! Gaara juga!" dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan klakson dari si pengendara motor. Kemudian motor yang membawa sepasang Adam dan Hawa itu melaju menjauh dengan pelan. Ino hendak menggoda Sakura tapi niatnya ia urungkan mengingat Sakura sudah punya orang jadilah Ino hanya menambahkan, "hati-hati dijalan!"

Ino melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil masih tersenyum simpul dan pasrah. Ia yakin sekali bahwa Gaara menaruh hati pada Sakura meskipun sikap dan perilaku cowok berambut _crimson_ itu tidak menandakan apa-apa dan bersikap dingin dan biasa layaknya pada orang lain terhadap Sakura. Tapi, Ino 'kan ahli cinta, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu antara Gaara dan Sakura. Tadinya Ino memang tidak bermaksud apa-apa meminta Gaara untuk mengantar Sakura, tapi ia senang juga pada dirinya sendiri karena ia memberi kesempatan untuk Gaara.

Ino tahu Sakura tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Gaara maupun cowok lain karena ia tahu benar Sakura tipe gadis setia yang hanya bisa menempatkan satu orang spesial dihatinya meskipun Ino tidak yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu menyukai Uchiha Sasuke atau tidak. Dan lagi, Ino bukannya tidak setuju dengan hubungan Sakura dan teman lamanya yang kini terkenal dengan perbuatan nakalnya yang meresahkan orang-orang itu. Ino juga tidak begitu yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang suka berbuat masalah dan kasar itu benar-benar menyukai Sakura atau tidak. Memang sih awalnya ia tidak setuju, tapi sekarang apa boleh buat, tampaknya Sakura senang-senang saja dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini dan tentu saja sebagai sahabat Ino harus dapat membantu dan mendukung sahabatnya. Hanya saja, sayang sekali rasanya bagi Gaara karena gadis yang ditaksirnya sudah menjadi milik orang.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau kuantar kemana, Sakura?" tanya Gaara pada gadis yang diboncengnya ketika mereka sudah keluar dari jalan komplek perumahan Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku mau menemui seseorang di taman pusat kota," jawab Sakura.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Sakura mau menemui seseorang? Lalu ia membatin –_apa hubungannya denganku? _"Kebetulan rumahku lewat sana," jawabnya jujur.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Gaara-_kun_," kata Sakura sungkan.

"Hm. Tak usah sungkan." Gaara mempercepat laju motornya kearah tujuan. Tak mau berlama-lama membonceng Sakura –ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit merapat pada Gaara karena keadaan motor yang mereka naiki– yang membuat perasaan aneh didalam dadanya.

.

.

Sore itu Sasuke berusaha kabur dari Itachi dan kedua orang _bodyguard_-nya yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar. Sulit memang, tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa lolos dari orang-orang besar itu yang tanpa disadarinya sebenarnya Itachi yang telah memberi kode untuk melepaskan adiknya kepada kedua anak buah Fugaku itu. Hal itu dilakukan Itachi karena, dalam usahanya untuk kabur dan lepas dari cengkraman kuat kedua orang berseragam hitam itu, Sasuke ngotot pergi untuk menemui seseorang yang tidak ditemuinya lagi semenjak insiden Itachi yang menangkapnya, untuk pertama kali, didepan gerbang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jadilah Itachi membiarkan Sasuke pergi –tanpa sepengetahuan ayah mereka tentunya karena saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat– seolah-olah adiknya itu lolos dengan usahanya sendiri. Itachi curiga dengan sikap Sasuke beberapa hari ini. Dimulai pada saat ia menjemput –menangkap– Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu, adiknya yang tidak suka bersosialisasi dan tidak punya banyak teman itu mengatakan bahwa ia bermaksud pergi dengan temannya. Kemudian selama hukuman skorsnya tiga hari ini Sasuke tidak membangkang dan hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya tampak memikirkan sesuatu –seseorang tepatnya. Dan terakhir dengan sikap Sasuke yang memaksa untuk kabur sore ini dengan alasan menemui seseorang.

Itachi curiga, siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'teman' atau 'seseorang' disini. Yang pasti ia yakin keduanya adalah orang yang sama. Dan semua itulah alasan mengapa Itachi membiarkan Sasuke kabur. Diam-diam ia mengikuti dan memata-mata adiknya itu dari jauh didalam sebuah cafe dekat sana dengan kedua _bodyuard –_mungkin disini lebih tepat disebut sebagai pawang atau sebenarnya Itachi sendirilah yang tepat disebut sebagai pawang adiknya– Sasuke. Adik satu-satunya itu sedang duduk dibangku taman pusat kota sendirian saja menunggu seseorang yang akan ditemuinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Semakin membuat Itachi penasaran, adiknya yang tidak sabaran itu betah berlama-lama tanpa banyak bergerak menunggu seseorang. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Itachi yang masih ditemani dua orang saja sudah merasa bosan setengah mati tapi ia penasaran siapa gerangan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu adiknya itu. Seberapa pentingkah gadis... ehem... ya gadis itu bagi Sasuke. Itachi yakin sekali bahwa yang ditunggu adiknya adalah seorang gadis.

_Cinta pertama, eh?_

Tapi, langit diluar yang terakhir kalinya Itachi perhatikan masih berwarna jingga kini sudah gelap dan Sasuke masih disana. Masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama. Duduk dengan wajah tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menopang kepalanya. Itachi berpikir mantap, orang yang ditunggu Sasuke tidak akan datang! Maka ia melangkah keluar setelah membayar bil dengan diikuti oleh kedua orang anak buah –Fugaku– nya.

Pada saat Itachi hampir dekat pun Sasuke sudah bangkit dari berdirinya dan berjalan menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk.

Perasaan sesak dan kecewa terselip dihati Itachi merasakan kekecewaan yang dirasakan adiknya. Mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri...

–dulu.

Sesaat sebelum Itachi bersorak memanggil adiknya seseorang berlari-lari kecil kearah seseorang yang duduk dibangku taman yang berlawanan arah dengan perginya Sasuke.

Satu hal yang Itachi ketahui dari gadis itu adalah warna rambutnya yang unik meski tertimpa cahaya lampu taman yang sedikit temaram, namun Itachi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan yakin bahwa warna rambut itu tidak biasa dimiliki oleh orang-orang pada umumnya.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat dada Itachi terasa sesak melihat warna asing rambut itu adalah ingatannya akan warna asing rambut gadis lain, yang sempat mengisi hatinya –hingga sekarang pun mungkin, terlintas dalam benaknya.

Dan warna unik rambut itulah yang membuat mata Itachi menangkap sosok gadis yang belum tentu seseorang yang ditunggu oleh Sasuke itu.

.

.

**つづく**

**Tsudzuku**

.

.

* * *

_Uwabaki(1)_ = Sepatu dalam ruangan yang biasa digunakan didalam sekolah, kantor, dll.

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Chapter 3 dipotong sampai sini dulu karena takut kepanjangan jika disambung sama adgan selanjutnya. Gak kepanjangan juga sih, tapi akunya menyesuaikan words nya dengan chapter2 sebelumnya. Jadi, gak apa2, toh?

Yasudahlah, yang penting malam ini juga aku lagi ngelanjutin adegan terakhir diatas di chapter 4.

Oh iya, waktu ngelanjutin chap 3 ini Oh! susahnya. Aku lagi kehilangan feel dan mood nulis tapi ini udah lewat satu minggu (target publish chap selanjtnya) bagaimana pun caranya aku harus bisa ngumpulin mood nulis ku.

Jadinya aku bilang spoiler sama teman sebangku (si -H-) dan meskipun gak begitu sama tapi akhirnya aku usahain untuk nulis fict ini. dan jadilah...

gak tahu apa feelnya kurang atau Hurtnya gak terasa lagi T_T huhu... tapi sudahlah..

aku mau selesain utang ML ini trus publish fict baru yang udah selesai beberapa chapter dan masih disimpan di file -ku dengan alasan belum ku publish karena takut nambah utang nantinya. HAHA!

* * *

_**Riview**_

* * *

Dan tentunya yang membuat aku semangat untuk terus ngelanjutin dan nge-publish fict ini karena para readers semua... baik riviewers maupun silent readers, juga yang nge-fave n follow. Makasih banyaaaak semuanya. Tanpa kalian mungkin aku masih kehilangan mood nulis -_-

Kalau balas riviewnya di PM aja bagi yang login ya? (Maaf baru bisa bales satu2)

dan untuk **gani** yang gak login : Makasih ^^ Kalau penasaran diikutin terus, ya? Karena kamu kasih semangat aku maka akan kuusahain untuk semangat lanjutinnya. Apa ini udah cukup kilat? Fict SasuSakunya masih di file aku, kalau di publish takut ngutang, tapi tenang aja, begitu ML selesai aku usahain untuk bikin SasuSaku bnyk2 dan publish.

**Special thx for _: desypramitha26, ntika blossom, Anonymous Hibrid, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Eagle onyx, dan gani._**

Tak lupa juga untuk temanku yang ngebantu membangkitkan mood nulis ku si _**"-H-"**_ dan juga silent readers, juga yang nge-fave dan follow.

* * *

Sekali lagi mind to riview?

* * *

22:15

07142014

.

じゃね,

ゆずるてんし


	4. Chapter 4

3.026 Words

.

Motor yang dikendarai Gaara sudah dekat dengan lokasi tempat Sakura harusnya menemui Sasuke sore tadi. Dengan gelisah Sakura mencari-cari sosok Sasuke di taman pusat kota dengan pencahayaan yang sedikit temaram itu, padahal taman itu cukuplah besar. Sakura sudah semakin gelisah semenjak langit semakin gelap dan tanda-tanda senja sudah pergi. Ia tidak begitu yakin jika Sasuke masih disana menunggunya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sakura putus asa. Ia meminta diturunkan pada Gaara ditaman itu meskipun pemuda itu sedikit ragu melihat ekspresi gelisah yang dipasang Sakura.

"Apa benar orang yang akan kau temui sudah datang, Sakura?" tanya Gaara untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia sendiri pun merutuki lidahnya sendiri yang berani-beraninya mengeluarkan kata-kata sok peduli seperti itu.

"Hm..." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Aku yakin dia pasti sudah datang. Hanya saja aku belum melihatnya. Orang-orang di taman ini cukup ramai." Sekali lagi Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang di taman.

Gaara mengikuti arah mata Sakura sebentar kemudian kembali melihat gadis yang sudah berdiri disampingnya itu. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan mengedikkan bahu, "terserahlah."

Sakura kembali melihat pada Gaara yang sudah sia-siap pergi, dan ia tersenyum manis, "terimakasih antarannya, Gaara-_kun_. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Aa," Gaara mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal," dan ia mendapat anggukan dari Sakura. "Sampai jumpa disekolah," sekali lagi Gaara merutuki lidahnya yang mengeluarkan kata-kata sangat-bukan-dirinya. Ada apa dengan diriku?–batinnya bingung dan gelisah meskipun ia masih memasang tampang _stoic_ layaknya kesehariannya.

Sakura tersenyum manis lagi dan mengangguk sambil melambai, "sampai jumpa di sekolah, Gaara-_kun_!"

Setelah Gaara pergi, entah takdir atau keajaiban apa, mata jernihnya pun langsung menangkap sosok yang dicari-carinya sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Dengan senyum lega yang terpasang diwajah dan gerakan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya tanpa ragu.

Orang itu mendongak dan sekali lagi senyuman itu luntur dan hilang begitu saja dari wajah cantik Sakura.

Orang itu bukan Sasuke!

Sekali lagi waktu mereka selalu salah.

Sekali lagi takdir mempermainkan mereka.

Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi air mata yang sudah cukup sering ditahan itu pun akhirnya jatuh melimpah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Light © Yuzuru Tenshi**

**© 2014**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4

.

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras untuk kabur dari Itachi Sasuke kini menunggu Sakura ditempat janjian mereka. bukan janjian sebenarnya karena hanya dirinyalah yang menentukan tempat dan waktu untuk pertemuan mereka ini tanpa tahu apakah Sakura setuju atau mengetahuinya –mengingat bahwa Sasuke berpesan kepada Naruto untuk menyampaikannya pada Sakura hanya jika gadis itu menanyakan dirinya. Jadi, belum tentu juga jika Sakura menanyakan dirinya beberapa hari belakangan ini atau tidak. Jadi, tidak ada jaminan bahwa Sasuke pasti menemui gadis itu disini.

Dan lagi, meskipun Sakura tahu, apakah ia berkenan untuk datang dan menemui Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri pun merasa bahwa ia menggantung gadis itu meskipun –tentu saja–tidak. Karena Sasuke tahu benar bahwa dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu sudah sejak lama sekali. Entah kapan tepatnya pun ia tidak tahu dan tidak begitu yakin.

Jadian mereka pun tampaknya hanya karena pernyataan Sasuke yang lebih menjurus kepada perintah atau pemaksaan sepihak. Meskipun begitu, bagaimana pun Sasuke sudah bertekad untuk tidak melepaskan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ya, ia memang bukan sekedar jatuh hati, tapi jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu. Maka, apa pun yang terjadi pastilah ia akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka ini dan tak 'kan melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah berada digenggamannya.

Itulah Uchiha.

Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke pun bukanlah seorang penyabar yang akan betah menunggu seseorang bergitu lamanya. Itu pun ia sudah termasuk penyabar tingkat dewa –bagi seorang yang berdarah Uchiha– untuk menunggu seseorang berjam-jam lamanya.

Itulah Uchiha Sasuke kini, seorang pembuat masalah yang mau-maunya membuang waktunya hanya untuk menuggu seorang gadis yang belum tentu akan mendatanginya.

Sekarang pun langit sudah gelap. Sasuke sudah duduk dengan posisi yang sama, meski menoleh sesekali untuk mencari sosok yang dicarinya, dalam waktu yang lama. Ia sudah menyerah, Sakura tak akan datang. Terakhir kali ia kembali mencari sosok yang dicarinya dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang segelam malam dan sekali lagi tidak menemukannya. Mengulas senyum miring Sasuke berdiri dengan badan sedikit bungkuk dan kepala tertunduk, sambil berjalan pergi ia membenamkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Terus berjalan seperti itu sambil mengasihani nasib dirinya hingga teriakan seseorang dengan suara yang sangat dikenal Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Betapa suara itu sangatlah dirindukannya. Sasuke mengulas senyum dan memejamkan mata menikmati suara yang memanggil namanya masihlah terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Merasa kekuatannya terisi kembali dengan perlahan Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya dan membalik tubuh kearah sumber suara yang berada beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya melihat Sakura yang sedang membungkukkan badan dengan bahu yang naik turun seolah menarik napas panjang dihadapan seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dan menghadapnya dengan pandangan, yang Sasuke yakin, bingung.

Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa gadis pemilik surai merah muda itu adalah Sakura meskipun dibawah siraman cahaya lampu taman yang temaram. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini senyuman itu tak terpatri diwajah dingin milik Sasuke dan kini pun ia gadis itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke menyeringai menyaksikan Sakura dari kejauhan. Sakura sudah berdiri dengan benar dan menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tampang bingung dan kecewa –mungkin? Tak perlu hitungan detik air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Tak tahan melihat ini, meskipun benar-benar lucu bagi Sasuke, ia pun berjalan perlahann kearah Sakura.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura salah orang seperti itu.

Meskipun lega dan senang setengah mati, Uchiha tak pernah mempertontonkan rasa bahagianya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Meski masih menyeringai kecil diwajah dinginnya Sasuke berjalan dengan gerakan yang santai dan seperti tak merasa apa-apa.

"Oi, _pinku_!" panggilnya.

Seolah tak percaya, Sakura dengan cepat menangkap sinyal Sasuke dan menoleh kearah pemuda yang sedang berjalan kearahnya itu. Air mata semakin membanjiri wajah Sakura meskipun dengan susah payah gadis itu mengusap dan menghapusnya, bukan menangis karena panggilan '_pinku_' oleh Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Benar-benar lucu menurut Sasuke.

Orang yang berada dihadapannya Sakura menoleh dengan bingung bergantian kepada dirinya dan Sasuke. Seolah mengerti –atau tergannggu–ia pun beranjak pergi dengan malas-malasan.

Sakura sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya melimpah ketika orang dihadapannya bukanlah Sasuke atau ia menangis ketika menemukan Sasuke berada beberapa meter darinya itu. Yang pasti, ia yakin sekali bahwa hatinya merasa bahagia dan lega luar biasa ketika melihat Sasuke dengan seringaiannya itu.

Mengusap air mata terakhirnya, sekali lagi Sakura memanggil Sasuke yang kini sudah berada dengan jarak satu meter dihadapannya, "Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan alasan yang dibuatnya sendiri karena menangis, "...aku kira aku tidak akan menemukanmu disini," katanya jujur dengan nada suara yang lega.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke dengan tampang datar. "Kau lama sekali," sama seperti Gaara, meski pun Sasuke tidak tahu tentu saja, ia juga merutuki lidahnya yang seenak jidat berkata sesuatu yang tajam seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Sakura, yang tampaknya sudah berusaha untuk datang menemuinya, malah tersinggung oleh perkataannya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Maaf," katanya murung. "Kami baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kelompok Oro-_sensei_," jawabnya jujur sambil ikut duduk disamping Sasuke yang telah duduk dibangku dihadapan mereka.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan pelan, "terimakasih."

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah dengan perlakuan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," ulang Sasuke seolah mengerti dengan tatapan bertanya Sakura.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka lama terdiam dengan suasana _awkward_. Lebih tepatnya Sakura saja mungkin, karena Sasuke lebih tenggelam pada pemikirannya dengan garis-garis samar yang terlukis diantara kedua alisnya.

Setelah beberapa saat bersabar menunggu jawaban, atau setidaknya tanggapan dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura mendapati pemuda disampingnya itu menghela napas panjang sekali sebelum berkata, "kau tahu aku siapa, Sakura." Dan perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura bingung kearah mana pembicaraan mereka ini sebenarnya. "Aku sering terlibat masalah. Kau tahu itu, juga semua orang," katanya menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang mau dibicarakan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan mulut dan hidung yang tertutup kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut didepan wajah. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "tiga hari selama aku tidak hadir ini aku dihukum. Diskors. Maafkan aku, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kemana saja aku selama ini tanpa kabar dan mencemaskanku. Itu pun kalau ada..." kata-kata terakhir sebenarnya sulit diucapkan Sasuke yang tidak sanggup menerima kebenaran terburuk.

"–tidak! Itu tidak benar. Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura tidak mengerti dirinya. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Apa benar ia mencemaskan Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke tersenyum lega dengan respon Sakura. Ia tidak yakin apakah Sakura jujur atau hanya mengasihaninya. Tapi ia tidak perduli, satu lagi yang ia tahu, gadis ini benar-benar baik dan mampu menjaga perasaannya. "Hn, terimakasih." Begitu seringnya Sasuke mengucapkan terimakasih hanya untuk gadis ini seorang. "Skors untuk tiga hari sebagai hukuman atas kenakalanku itu tidak sebanding. Tapi, kau tahu. Kepala sekolah pun meminta izin dulu kepada ayahku untuk menghukumku dan akhirnya hanya mendapat izin tiga hari. Namun, sebagai gantinya aku akan dikawal oleh dua orang pria berbadan besar setiap harinya, bahkan di sekolah sekalipun," terang Sasuke dengan nada yang tak mampu diartikan oleh Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu harus merespon Sasuke seperti apa, jadi ia hanya diam sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja pada hari terakhirku sekolah kemarin."

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum penuh pengertian. Ia cukup yakin dengan pemikirannya akan alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"...Dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku sadar kalau aku pria brengsek yang berani-beraninya menggantung perasaanmu, Sakura. Tapi, kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sedikit pun," kata Sasuke sungguh-sungguh meskipun ia tak menoleh pada Sakura sedikit pun.

Meskipun Sakura tak mengerti dan tak tahu alasan sikap Sasuke yang menggantungnya itu, namun ia merasa lega dan bahagia sekali mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Dan aku sudah bertekad, sebagai gantinya aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi dan ingin lebih dekat lagi denganmu, Sakura. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, untuk selanjutnya aku akan selalu dikawal dan diawasi. Dan sekali lagi aku tidak bisa lebih memperhatikanmu, tapi aku tak akan pernah mengabaikanmu."

Kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura berkaca-kaca. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, yang ia ketahui selalu tajam dan kasar itu, kini sangat berbeda jauh dari pikirannya. Bahkan orang manapun tak akan percaya bahwa Sasuke kini mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat manis dan menenangkan hati seorang gadis yang depresi sekali pun jika itu ditujukan padanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sungguh-sungguh dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu dengan lembut dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat. Tidak hanya karena sentuhan kulit itu saja –yang meskipun terasa sangat nyaman, bahkan iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang terkesan kelam, tajam, dan dingin itu mampu membuat diri Sakura merasakan sengatan listrik yang baru kali ini dirasakannya.

.

.

* * *

"Ehem!"

Entah sejak kapan seseorang telah berdiri dihadapan sepasang insan yang sedang saling menatap dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu.

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh kearah sumber deheman yang rasa-rasanya familiar itu. Benar Saja, ia manarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Meskipun pemuda dihadapan mereka memasang helm hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu namun Sakura sadar dan yakin sekali bahwa orang ini adalah kakaknya yang terlihat jelas dari postur tubuhnya yang sangat dikenal Sakura dan pakaiannya yang masih sama dengan terakhir kali Sakura lihat sebelum kakaknya itu pergi sebelum dirinya tadi.

"Sa –Sasori-_nii_?" Sakura gagap dan harap-harap cemas kalau dirinya salah dan orang ini bukan kakaknya.

Mendengar bahwa Sakura memanggil pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi dihadapannya ini dengan sebutan kakak, lantas Sasuke menghormati dan ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangguk sopan.

Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam sebelum ia melepas helmnya dan bersedekap dengan helm yang tergantung disebelah tangannya. Rambut merahnya yang sewarna darah terlihat sedikit lembab karena terkurung dalan helm dan seidikit acak-acakan. Ia tak peduli dengan penamilan rambutnya karena masih asik dan menikmati untuk melempar pemuda berambut _raven_ dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam, dingin, dan menusuk.

Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan Sasori dengan tatapan datar. Meskipun dalam hatinya bergejolak panas untuk menonjok hidung orang ini jika saja ia bukanlah kakak Sakura.

Sakura menatap kedua pemuda tampan dihadapannya dengan takut-takut. Terutama pada kakaknya yang ia ketahui sangat protektif dan sangat menjaga dirinya. Bagaimana kalau Sasori berlaku yang tidak enak pada Sasuke? Apa lagi dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang semakin parah saja semenjak terakhir kali ia melemparkan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi kepada Inuzuka Kiba yang waktu itu datang ke rumah dan menanyakan Sakura untuk meminjam sebuah buku kesehatan hewan –yang kebetulan Sakura punya– atau Abumi Zaku yang menanyakan keberadaan pacarnya, Kin, di rumah Sakura. Atau pemuda-pemuda lain yang bagi Sasori mencurigakan untuk menemui Sakura dengan alibi tak masuk akal seperti Inuzuka Kiba dan Abumi Zaku.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura!" perintah Sasori meninggalkan Sasuke meskipun dengan nada suara yang datar.

"_Ha –hai'_" Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasori dan melemparkan tatapan minta maaf pada Sasuke atas perlakuan Sasori padanya. "_Gomenna_," bisiknya pelan. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia masih berdiri disana hingga Sakura menaiki motor dan memasang helm, yang tak Sasuke sadari sudah sedari tadi dibawa gadis itu, dan motor yang dikendarai kakak Sakura itu menghilang diperempatan jalan.

Ia berbalik kebelakang, dimana Itachi yang ia yakini sejak tadi tengah menyaksikan apa saja yang dilakukannya semenjak sore tadi, di sebuah cafe di seberang taman.

Tahu? Tentu saja. Bukankah Uchiha itu identik dengan orang-orang berotak cemerlang?

.

.

* * *

"Apa hubunganmu dengan dia, Sakura?" selidik Sasori tanpa basa-basi ketika mereka sudah beberapa menit terdiam diatas motor besar yang dikendarai kakak sepupunya itu.

"Hm...? Eh! Dia itu... Sa –Sasuke-_kun_ itu–" Sakura sedikit gagap mendapati pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sasori. Jawaban pasti yang memang seharusnya tersampaikan dari mulutnya sendiri pun susah diucapakan Sakura –mengingat Sasori adalah tipe kakak yang _over protective_ dan setipe _sister complex_.

"Tch..." decih Sasori memotong perkataan Sakura. "Jelas sekali kalau kau dan dia itu ada apa-apanya, Sakura!" jawabnya sendiri berdasar dari cara bicara Sakura yang gugup tak jelas.

Sasori semakin mempercepat laju motornya dan menyelip-nyelip di jalanan kota yang ramai. Sakura pun juga mempererat pelukannya di pada Sasori untuk menjaga keselamatannya sendiri.

Sakura sadar kalau sikap _over protective_ kakak sepupunya mulai keluar lagi. Ia mengembungkan pipi dan berkata dengan nada merajuk, "_nii-san_..."

Sasori tak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura dan tetap memfokuskan mata dan pikirannya pada jalanan di malam _weekend_ yang padat. Ia tidak suka kalau adiknya–yang menurutnya belum pantas–dekat dan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki manapun. Jangankan itu, kalau ada saja laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati adiknya pasti Sasori akan menindak lanjutinya. Tak peduli apa persepsi mereka soal dia, yang penting Sasori menjaga Sakura agar terjaga dari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Apalagi mengingat pada era modern seperti sekarang, seperti pergaulan bebas, dll.

Ditambah lagi sekarang malam minggu dan waktunya para pasangan kekasih untuk bertemu dan melakukan hal-hal yang romantis menurut mereka. Blah! Sasori ingin muntah dan marah membayangkan kalau si pantat ayam dengan tatapan datar tadi melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh pada Sakura.

Catatan, Sasori tak akan membiarkan Sakura berhubungan dengan laki-laki bertampang datar seperti tadi (menurutnya tidak sopan sekali), apalagi sepertinya dia bukan anak baik-baik. Sasori pasti akan mencari tahu soal si pantat ayam dan melakukan hal yang serupa dengan laki-laki yang mencoba dekat dengan Sakura agar menjauh dan tak macam-macam dengan adik sepupu kesayangannya.

.

Masih memeluk Sasori, Sakura hanya bisa mengehembuskan napasnya karena tak dapat respon dari kakaknya. Ia tahu betul sikap Sasori itu seperti apa, semata-mata memang untuk menjaga dirinya. Sasori sudah seperti itu sejak dulu-dulu sekali, sejak Sakura belum tahu menahu soal apapun dan semenjak ia mulai mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah adik sepupu Sasori. Bahkan Sakura berpikir dan berpendapat kalau sikap seorang kakak itu memang seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori terhadap dirinya, itu sebelum ia mulai berinteraksi dan mendapatkan berbagai informasi dengan teman-teman di sekolah.

Barulah Sakura sadar kalau Sasori itu, seperti istilah-istilah sekarang_, sister complex_.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Sasori setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama, sekali lagi.

"Um... itu, aku ada janji," jawab Sakura jujur. harap-harap cemas kalau-kalau Sasori memarahinya.

"Janji? Kenapa malam-malam?" tanyanya tajam.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat. "Sebenarnya bukan malam, tapi karena tadi kami harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok hingga tuntas dulu. Makanya terlambat, _nii-san_."

"Tapi tetap saja malam, Sakura. Apalagi malam minggu," kata Sasori tak ingin dapat bantahan apapun, meskipun ia bicara dengan pelan namun terdapat penekanan disetiap katanya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,"kalau pulang terlambat, kenapa tidak menghubungi?"

"Bukannya tadi kalau kau bilang akan pulang terlambat, _nii-san_?" tanya Sakura dengan maksud kalau ini bukan kesalahannya.

"Hh! Sudahlah."

Meskipun Sasori tak begitu membahas masalah ia dan Sasuke tadi, tapi Sakura cukup tahu dan curiga apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori jika ia tahu Sasuke itu siapa dan seperti apa. Apalagi mencari tahu tentang Sasuke sepertinya tidak sulit karena semua orang–terutama di sekolah mereka–mengetahui Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa.

Tapi satu yang sudah tercatat dalam pikiran Sakura. Ia bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan Sasori melakukan hal yang membuat hubungannya dan Sasuke berakhir begitu saja. Karena, Sakura sudah mendapat jawaban pasti kalau ia dan Sasuke benar-benar menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dan Sakura akan menjalaninya seperti yang seharusnya. Lagi pula Sasori tidak seharusnya lagi bersikap seperti itu padanya, Sakura yakin kalau ia sudah cukup umur dan pandai menjaga diri. Sudah cukup ia sabar untuk menolak dan menjauhi laki-laki yang cukup menarik baginya karena takut Sasori akan bertindak tidak baik pada mereka.

.

.

**つづく**

**Tsudzuku**

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Sedikit penjelesan dari chapter ini, Sasuke terlibat masalah lagi dan bahkan juga ditangani pihak kepolisian. Tapi hukumannya ditunda dulu hingga kepala sekolah menanyakan dan meminta persetujuan dari Fugaku dulu. Hal itu karena Fugaku mengirimkan banyak donasi dan sumbangan untuk sekolah mereka, dan ia juga seseorang yang berkuasa, meski anaknya terlibat masalah, pihak sekolah masih meminta persetujuan dari Fugaku untuk menghukum Sasuke. Dan akhirnya dapat hukuman juga, meski cuma skors selama tiga hari.

Tapi itu karena Fugaku juga berjanji untuk menghukum anaknya dengan caranya sendiri. Yaitu selalu dikawal dengan dua orang bodyguard, soal hukuam Fugaku itu (kalau dua orang bodyguard) ini masih hukuman kecil. Soal hukuman untuk Sasuke yang dibahasnya sama Mikoto dan Itachi akan dibahas di chapter-chapter depan.

Nah, kayaknya chapter-chapter awal dari ML udah selesai, nih. Dan chapter depan sudah mulai masuk pada inti permasalahannya. Dan aku harap masih ada yang baca dan menunggu-nunggu ML. Oh ya, aku nukar Image Manage-nya tuh, meski bukan milikku tapi aku yang ngedit lho, ckck.. masih jelek, maklum masih pemula.

Setelah dpt saran dn ilmu dr _**Mysticahime**-senpai_... aku baru tahu beberapa hal, jadi maaf buat warning di chapter awal AU/Fanon/AT dllnya itu ya. warningnya cukup AU aja, jdi maaf klau ada yg bingung ya, ditambah ini juga OOC. jadi harap maklum. dan terimakasih bnyk buat myticahime-senpai yg udah mau mengoreksi fic-ku ini.

Sekedar promosi, baca fic ku yg buat ultahnya Sasuke & Contest TomatCeri IV dong, juga ksih review (klo boleh mnta) soalnya kyaknya sepi ngt tuh, mski klau dilihat ckup bnyk yg baca tpi gk ada yg review, dan ada yg nge-fave tpi aku msih gk prcaya diri krna gk ada review itu lho DX apa krna gk ada yg musti dikatakan atau trlalu jelek? :,,,,(

meski di ML yg review cuma 3-4-5 disetiap chapter tpi aku udah cukup senang kok, meski 1 org sekali pun. Sungguh!

Karna review itu sbg bntuk dukungan yg spesial untuk author (setidaknya itu mnurut ku)

Oh iya, ada yg mau add aku di FB gk? kuharap ada. Mudah kok, dg penName yg sama. Yuzuru Tenshi (Esmeraldha Austin). kalau ada yg add psti bkal ku confirm, tpi sebaiknya ada pesan dulu klau tman2 dri . disana juga boleh kirim pesan dan chat sma aku sesuka hati, psti aku bakal senang bngt... boleh msalah FF atau yg lain, *serius. apalagi klau ada yg mau temanan.

* * *

**Review**

* * *

Seperti biasa, ucapan terimakasih yang banyak saya tujukan pada semua readers (termasuk silent readers), reviewers, yang fave dan follow. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! *bungkuk*

Bagi yang login silahkan check PM, ya?

**_Meme Chua_** : Pertama-tama, aku senang sekali karna Meme-san reviewnya pnjang lebar dan bnyak nanya,,, aku senang sekali. Nah, Aku dari Sumbar? sepertinya begitulah. Kota apa? hmm... kyaknya sama sprti Meme-san. hehe... #maaf gk ngasih jawaban psti. Makasih... di ptong di bgian itu spya bikin penasaran.. ckckck... Belum nentuin sampai chapter brpa tpi gk bkalan panjang2 amat kok krna plotnya sudah dibuat, mngkin kira-kira 5 chapter kali? bisa kurang bisa lebih juga sih. Rencana Fugaku itu? Menjodohkan Sasuke? ummm... lihat aja nnti deh, klau spoiler nnti gk seru dong. Itachi gk kenal Sakura, cuma ngingatin dia sma seseorang krna wrna rmbutnya yg unik. Gaara suka Sakura? mnurutmu? tpi di ML ini aku brusaha tdk mmbuat pihak ke-3, nnti smakin rumit dn chapternya mkin pnjang. tpi klau mau pihak ketiga nnti bisa di buat sequelnya #ada rencana juga sih. apa ini udah updet kilat? sbnrnya aku juga berusaha gtu sih, tpi kn aku juga punya dunia real (mski gk sibuk sih, untuk sekarang terutama) soalnya aku udah naik klas 3 SMA dn psti bkal bnyk prsiapan untk ujian *mski aku gk bgitu suka blajar* XD. klau msalah umur, skarang aku klas 3 SMA (cpet bngt , pdahal rasanya bru kmaren dftar SMA D:...) dn umurku 17 th 3 bulan 5 hri :D (klau gk slah hitung). Dan ini udah aku blas ;)

Big Thx for : Eagle Onyx, Secret's Girl, Meme-Chua, EmeraldAI, juga yg udah nge fave dan follow. gk bisa tulis satu2, gomenne...

.

.

Ini ada bonus!

* * *

**おまけ**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

Awal minggu itu, dua hal yang menarik perhatian para penghuni sekolah adalah sosok-sosok kedua orang tampan. Yang pertama adalah sosok pria bertampang (benar-benar) tampan dan keren dengan usia belum tiga puluhan. Tanpa ragu pria itu masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, namun belum dapat dipastikan profesinya sebagai apa. Siswa?–tentu saja tidak. Satpam?–sepertinya sudah cukup satpam di sekolah ini. Petugas kebersihan baru?–terlalu keren. Guru?–penampilannya terlalu santai dibandingkan dengan guru-guru lainnya.

Dan yang kedua adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak diketahui kabar beritanya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kehadirannya kembali membuat orang-orang cukup resah. Bagaimana kalau ia kembali berkelahi? Membuat masalah? Dan berlaku seenaknya saat pelajaran berlangsung? Meski hal itu tidak lagi sering terjadi semenjak tahun ajaran baru ini, tapi hal seperti itu masih terjadi beberapa kali. Dan orang-orang tidak menyukainya. Sosok yang biasanya dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang cukup berkuasa di sekolah itu kini berjalan didepan dua orang pria bertubuh besar dengan setelan pakaian serba hitam.

Apa lagi ini? Tidak cukupkah ia menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan tingkahnya selama ini? Dan kini pergi sekolah bahkan dikawal oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ bertampang sangar!

.

.

**_See you to next chapter!_**

* * *

21:55

07292014

.

じゃ ね,

Yuzuru Tenshi


End file.
